


[podfic] I'll Keep The Heart

by Kess



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyborg AU. Arthur can shut Eames down without a second thought. Eames likes it when he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] I'll Keep The Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll Keep The Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/976889) by [Ciircee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciircee/pseuds/Ciircee). 



Podfic of I'll Keep The Heart by (the amazing) Ciircee

Also, her other work is amazing too, you might want to go read that ;)

[mp3 here:31MB](http://www.mediafire.com/download/krr34l9x6zwol7t/I%27ll+Keep+The+Heart.mp3)

[m4a here:71MB](http://www.mediafire.com/download/v6y21ifd2sqjfa5/I%27ll+Keep+The+Heart.m4a)

hope you enjoy!

 

Edit: [here's the audiofic archive entry :)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ill-keep-heart)


End file.
